rose_of_godfandomcom-20200214-history
Marceline
Marceline is the daughter of the infamous first human/World's First Murderer, Original Vampire, and First Hell Knight. She is a hybrid of a demon-vampire-human, one of the strongest hybrids to walk the Earth. She serves as Apollyon's First in Command and general of The Damned. She could also be potentially the niece of Alexandra. Biography Marceline is the daughter of the first human, Cain. She was conceived by her father when he was already a demon-vampire hybrid and met a female human. Marceline grew up as a little girl when her dad had to leave his family due of demons wanting him to return back to Hell and he couldn't risk putting them in harms way. She was raised by her mother until at the age of 8, demons attacked and her mother was killed before her eyes. The urge of killing inside of her was unleashed and she brutally slaughtered every demon present. In the aftermath, Marceline got a first taste of what it means to kill and blood. Because of her father's tendencies of killing and being part vampire for the thirst of blood, Marceline went on a rampage and killed any living creature on sight. Over the years until she reached her teenage years, Marceline sedated her blood lust hunger and remain calm and emotionless, something she suppresses very often in her free time. She was later approached by the Cambion, Apollyon and asked to join his cause and her offered there would be many battles for her to enjoy and so she easily accepted his offer. Marceline has forever remained as Apollyon's first in command and general of The Damned. She personally trains new Cambion trainees and her squad of Eques of Edom. Rise of the Fallen Marceline is seen sparring with her fellow Cambion, Dante. She effortlessly defeats him and is praised by Apollyon. She does not show any reaction or care of the discovery of a Nephalem. Dawn of Revelation Light and Darkness Equipment * Demon Blood Sword: Crafted by her, Marceline created a demonic sword, mixed with vampire blood. It is a deadly weapon that can kill anything and possibly Primordial Species Level Entities. The deadliest ability of this sword is that once it impales onto a living creature, it will consume all the person's blood and leave them dry. It also leaves a poisonous effect behind for killing measures. One of the dangerous weapons to be wielded by one of the dangerous person the planet. A very fitting weapon. * 2x Demon Blades: Marceline wields two primary demon blades, capable of killing some Greater Demons and other entities. She only uses these weapons against lesser foes. Powers and Abilities Marceline is a powerful hybrid of two powerful supernatural species, all of which happen to be powerful powerful predecessors as her father was the first and strongest Hell Knight and Original Vampire. She reach high level of power. * High Tier Demonic/Vampire Powers: Being the daughter of a powerful demon-vampire hybrid, Marceline inherits all of Cain's powers and combine with her human side, her powers bolster high enough. Marceline is among one of the most dangerous demonic hybrid to ever walk the Earth and that is because since Cain was the Original Vampire created by Lilith from the use of her blood, Marceline carries Lilith's blood and can use its powers to raise her own to match those of top tier or even Archangels by transcending. * Blood Consumption/Empowerment: Marceline has traits of those like a vampire and can consume a person's blood. She personally drinks blood from anything, including demons and other vampires. Angel Blood is toxic and she can get something like food poisoning. Her immune system is strong enough to withstand it because of being the daughter a powerful hybrid. Demon blood can be used to bolster her demonic powers to a greater extent. ** Blood Transcendence: By smearing or drinking vast quantities of blood can raise Marceline's powers close to being low nigh-omnipotence. Apollyon and Valdus have stated that she reaches the level of a Cambion that is empowered by Lucifer when he walks the Earth or strong as a child Arch-Nephalem. * Hand-to-Hand Combat: Marceline is an excellent expert fighter with proficiency of being a dual wielder and knowing how to perform deadly nerve attacks. She effortlessly takes down her fellow Eques companion, Dante * Nigh Absolute-Immortality: Being a hybrid of two immortal species, Marceline cannot age or wither. She was born sometimes after the Deluge and has spent more than over a thousand years massacring many living creatures. ** Self-Resurrection: Somehow inherited from her father's Mark, Marceline can resurrect herself as many times as possible. This makes her impossible to slay by any means necessary unless by the weapons of the Primordial Beings or the Primordial Beings themselves. She was decapitated once and she regrew her entire head. * Demonic/Vampire Immunity: Her demon/vampire side are both very powerful and resistance to common demon and vampire weaknesses. Sunlight cannot affect her as she is like a day walker, her Greater Demon side makes wooden stakes useless. She can go long without blood, but if its entirely removed, she won't die but rather go on a blood feast rampage and behave feral like an actual vampire. She can withstand any demonic weaponry thrown at her. Holy Water, salt, and iron cannot affect her either. * Nigh-invulnerability: Marceline cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, and diseases. Marceline is over a thousand years old and has not aged. She can potentially live for a million, if not, billions of years. * Regeneration: Marceline has a unique regenerative healing factor. She can regrow an entire hand that was loss in just seconds. She even displays the ability to even regenerate major vital organs, which should be entirely impossible to regrow. * Demonic Smiting: Marceline can perform a demonic smiting much like a Greater Demon can. Her victims envelop in a bright red light and burns their inside. Because is is immensely powerful, she can kill a person through hand gesture, verbally, or thought. * Super Strength: Being a hybrid of two powerful species, Marceline possesses vast supernatural strength to outmatch any entity, except those like Higher Angels. Combined with her expert hand-to-hand combat and swordsmanship, Marceline can use her experience to outmatch powerful entities that are stronger than her. * Swordsmanship: Marceline loves a good sword fight. She uses two demon blades against lesser beings since she finds it a waste to use her personal weapon. When using her Demon Blood Sword and letting loose her hunger to kill, she is nearly unstoppable if clashing blades with her. Vulnerabilities Marceline may be an extremely power individual, but she if far from invincible. Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Magic: Magic Spells/Rituals can be used to bind Marceline or affect her senses. Perhaps one of the only methods into stopping her. Destroying Beings * Cambion: Marceline is probably by far one of the strongest Cambions to exist. She can outmatch any Cambions except for the Ivory Sisters when all three are working together and empowered by Lucifer as the three combine match an individual Primordial Species Level Entity. * Primordial Beings: The first seven beings in existence can destroy Marceline. * Primordial Species Level Entities: An Archangel, Archdemon, Primal Beast, Necro-Reaper, Chronotheist, Avalonian, Eldritch Horror, Horsemen, Protogenoi, and Guardians can outmatch Marceline but they would have a hard time if she is using her Demon Blood Sword. Azathoth and Primal Beast can easily defeat her. * Nephilim: Marceline can kill any Nephilim, except Elioud and Rephaim. Only Arch-Nephilims can destroy her. Once she uses blood to smear or drink, her powers transcend and is able to reach the level of Empowered Cambions or a child Arch-Nephalem. Valdus was fearful of her inheriting this power. Weapons * The First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark can kill anything. For some reason, Marceline can actually use the First Blade at its full power by powering it up, so she would have no need for the Mark of Cain. * '''Personal Weapons of Primordial Beings: '''The personal weaponry of the Primordial Beings, Death's Scythe, Chronos's Time Sickle, Mabota's Spear or Goddess's Staff can destroy Marceline. Facts and Trivia In the TV program known as Adventure time, there is a character named Marceline, who also happens to be a demon-vampire-human hybrid as well. Since it is unclear if Cain is Samael's son, Marceline can potentially by the niece of Alexandra, despite their age differences since Cain can possibly be Alexandra's half brother. Category:Rose of God Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:High Tier Demons Category:Demons Category:Greater Demons Category:Monsters Category:Vampires Category:Knights of Hell Category:Human Category:Half-Human Category:Eques of Edom Category:Alive Category:Rise of the Fallen Category:Villain Category:Hybrid Category:Strongest of Species Category:Higher Beings Category:Cambion Category:Allies Category:Saviors Category:Dawn of Revelation Category:Light and Darkness